Microwave ovens have become a principle form of heating food in a rapid and effective manner. Various attempts have been made to provide microwave food packages that produce effects associated with foods cooked in a conventional oven. Such packages generally must be capable of controlling the distribution of energy around the food item, utilizing the energy in the most efficient manner, and ensuring that the food item and the container provide a pleasant and acceptable finished food item. For example, where browning and/or crisping of the food item is desired, such packages often include one or more microwave energy interactive elements that convert microwave energy into thermal energy, thereby intensifying the heating of the surface of the food item. Typically, relatively close proximity between the food item and the microwave energy interactive element is needed to achieve the desired browning and/or crisping. When the food item to be browned and/or crisped has a rounded or irregular shape, for example, in the case of a baguette or other roll, package design is complicated further. Thus, there remains a need for a microwave energy interactive construct that provides the desired level of heating, browning, and/or crisping of rounded or irregular food items in a microwave oven.